


Fabled

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Naga!Amami, No Dialogue, Weird Shit, dunno what to tag, i guess, it's like a fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: A tale of two brothers and their suffering.





	Fabled

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why, please.

Once upon a time, there was a young man.

He was a very tall one, hair as black as night in long flowing strands, face as beautiful as the rising sun, yellow eyes guiding his way.

This young man had a sister very much like himself, one he loved very much.

But, that sister would be cursed with a horrid sickness that could not be cured. She was dying.

Yet, her brother who loved her very much set out on a trip across the world, searching far and wide, from the lowest valleys to the highest mountains, determined to find a cure for his sister.

His travels bore no fruit, however.

Finally, he reached a beautiful lake, water as sweet as honey, yet even here he found no cure.

The brother felt a great despair as he sat upon the lakeshore and drunk upon the sweet honey water, tears rolling down his face, knowing his sister was dying as he enjoyed himself.

But, to the brother’s surprise, a head peeked out from within the water.

A head with a face that held scales upon it, and the most beautiful emerald eyes he’d observed yet, beating out even his much beloved sister.

The head rose, and with it came the scaly shoulders, and thus, the scaly chest and the lower, tail like half of the green half man, half snake.

The brother did not escape as the snake of a man slithered upon the shore, far too shocked by the beauty to be afraid.

Then, the snake smiled. It tilted it’s human-like head, asking what the brother was doing here.

The brother took a moment to explain his situation, and the plight of his sister.

The snake nodded its head and told, in turn, his own problems to the brother.

The snake was also a brother. A naga, someone half snake, half man. He had lost his sister upon these lakeshores, and even since then, he’d lived in this lake, waiting for her return.

The two brothers, thus, shared in their plights as they came to realize their similarities. 

For hours, they cried.

They promised they’d meet the next day.

And thus, dawn came. The brothers, man and naga, met upon the shores and cried once more upon their fates.

The lake filled to the brim that day, and from then on, the honey sweet water of the lake was but a salt-filled remnant of its past.

They promised they’d meet the next day.

And thus, dawn came. The two brothers, man and naga, met upon the shores, but today they did not cry.

The naga offered to help. The scale of his kin could cure many diseases, and could thus possibly help the man.

The man agreed, but he asked what the naga wanted in return.

The naga smiled and answered honestly; the meat of the man.

Meat of man was a delicacy for the naga kin. Thus, his meat could lure her sister back, after all these years.

The man thought for half a day before coming to agree, after all, he loved his sister more than anything. 

And thus, the trade came to be. 

The naga took it upon himself to bite into the exposed side of the man, ripping apart flesh and bone.

Yet, he never stopped. The man cried out, asking why he was doing so.

There was no answer, and thus, the brother was torn apart.

And for the rest of the year, the naga and his cadre of twelve sisters ate well.

The brother’s sister eventually recovered, but she never came to see her brother again.


End file.
